


Cereal

by AlxAtz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Baby Jeong Yunho, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I guess???, M/M, Sub Jeong Yunho, Yunho is such a baby for this one, a lot of fluff, cute petnames, i didn't mention the others i'm sorry, i don't know how to tag, i think so at least, it's cute i promise, maybe ???, no proofread, no smut for this one, teach me how to tag, this is really short, this is what a domestic dom/sub looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: "Dinner." The other babbled still half asleep, stroking his eye now with one of his hands in a try to open his eyes, looking like a little kid, making Seonghwa feel a little warm inside."I'm not hungry, pretty, I can eat breakfast in the morning." He let out a little laugh while saying that, just to see Yunho shake his head, pointing to his own chest with his index finger with now one eye open."I'm talking 'bout me, daddy." A pout now. "I was waiting because I wanted to eat with you." He had now both his eyes open and Seonghwa could see the red color on his cheeks and ears now, seeing how he was feeling embarrassed to admit that out loud, making the older one bite his lips and lower his face to try to hide the smile that was forming on his face, feeling all warm now.----Or where Seonghwa got really late out of work and Yunho waited for him on the living room.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ATEEZ thing I write, and also the first thing I post in here so bare with me. Also, English is not my first language and no one helped me to proof-read this so don't be so rude, please. It is also really short because it's 4 am. Leave comments if you liked it or if you notice any mistakes! Thank you! Have fun!

What was it? About three in the morning maybe? 

Yeah, that must be it, or at least that's what the quite around the building would hint him, and also because the only people that he encountered at that time where homeless men or stoners. Not that he was one of those, he was just coming home from work, and it's not that he always walked home so late in the night, but he had an important meeting and then some extra work with it and it just turned out a 9 o'clock exit turned into, well, this. And it's not that he didn't have a car either, it's just that work wasn't that far from where he lived and the documentary about climate change on Discovery really hit a button in him when the penguins where being separated from their families in different ice blocks, so yeah, he didn't want to contribute to that, not at least until that image was buried on the dark side of his memory where he would be able to forget it. 

Soon enough he was at the door to enter his apartment, trying to do the minimal amount of noise he could do in order to not disturbe the other man living with him. 

His baby.

That thought alone brought a smile to his face, because yes, Park Seonghwa was so in love with the man he shared his bed with. 

He didn't know how it all started, just that one day Yunho was looking at him asking for some ice cream and he knew right there and then that he was so fucked up because he had to ask three times what he was actually asking for since the first time he got lost at the sparkle in his eyes, the second one to the sound of his laugh and the third one he just had to force himself to actually listen. Then it was just a matter of weeks and a few breakdowns to realize he was in love with the youngest, but things didn't change a lot, because he already had all his attention focused on taking care of him and treating him like royalty that it was almost funny how he didn't notice before, but it was just so easy to love Yunho, everyone would fall for him with just a three minute conversation with him, he was just so bright all the time, always smiling, always laughing, always dancing, always singing, always with those puppy eyes asking for attention, those round cheeks of his turning red whenever he kissed the tips of his fingers just because. Yeah. It was easy for him to be in love with Jeong Yunho. And he was lucky, because he loved him back, and there was no sweeter feeling than the moment when they shared their first kiss, which happened to be the day Yunho decided to let him know he liked him: 

Last night they fell asleep together in the living room's big couch, Yunho on top of Seonghwa, he wanted to see the last of the Harry Potter saga for the fifth time that month and who was Seonghwa to tell him no? They already lived together and he would not let his puppy alone and miss those excited eyes of his everytime Potter was helped by all the people Voldemort killed, so he lied down on the couch just to be hugged by an excited Yunho, leaving him down his big body, not that he minded though, they got used to that position a long time ago since they knew the youngest liked to be caressed and babied. So there they where that morning, except that he was waken up by a soft sob coming from the taller one, making him worried, placing one of his hands on the brunet's cheek, incorporing himself trying to see what was going on, only to then receive a tender kiss on his lips, just a touch, followed by a rant of "I'm sorry, I should not have done that" and "Please don't hate me", which he was only able to shut by kissing him again. Not the best scenario, but it worked. 

That was two years ago, but there are still butterflies when he remembers. 

He called that night to let him know he was arriving late, just so that he could have dinner without waiting for him and then go to sleep, and usually he would do that, so he was truly surprised to find his boyfriend sleeping while sitting on the couch at the living room, as if he fell sleep while waiting, which made his heart ache at the sight of his pouty lips and arms crossed around his chest. 

"Sunshine, we gotta go." He said getting closer to him, patting his hair once he stood up infront of where he was, only to get a little as an aswer. "Please, baby, let me help you get to bed." 

"Dinner." The other babbled still half asleep, stroking his eye now with one of his hands in a try to open his eyes, looking like a little kid, making Seonghwa feel a little warm inside.

"I'm not hungry, pretty, I can eat breakfast in the morning." He let out a little laugh while saying that, just to see Yunho shake his head, pointing to his own chest with his index finger with now one eye open. 

"I'm talking 'bout me, daddy." A pout now. "I was waiting because I wanted to eat with you." He had now both his eyes open and Seonghwa could see the red color on his cheeks and ears now, seeing how he was feeling embarrassed to admit that out loud, making the older one bite his lips and lower his face to try to hide the smile that was forming on his face, feeling all warm now. 

"Okay then, sunflower. Let's get you something to eat." He took the youngest's hand to help him get up and walk him to the kitchen, only to see Yunho shake his head while bitting the tip of his free thumb, knowing what that meant, letting out a giggle before taking both his hands, helping him put them around his shoulders to help him carry him by his thighs, receiving like that a very excited pup climbing on his body to accommodate himself, a pup that placed a kiss on his nose before he could walk with him like that to the kitchen, putting him down on the counter that was there, kissing him on the lips a few times and then going to the fridge to look for something quick to make. "What's the baby craving?" 

"Cereal with fruit!" And he could see how excited he was because his feets where moving and his fingers where playing with the wood of where he was sitting on, his face a little puffy because he had just woken up and that sparkle on his eyes. That all made Seonghwa laugh, turning around now to get infront of him again, taking one of his hands and placing a kiss on the palm of it, and then one on each of his fingers, hearing little giggles from his prince.

"Cereal with fruit it is!" He answered just as excited as the younger one was, letting go of his hand just to look for the thing he needed for that, grabbing Yunho's favourite cereal, which was a corn based one, and also a banana, a few strawberries and almond milk, everything he thought necessary for the occasion, getting then on the extra space next to him to put all of that together on a bowl, seeing with the corner of his eye how Yunho was starting to get impatient, almost wanting to stomp his feet even tho he really couldn't or wouldn't do that. When all the fruit was ready and cut, he took a pice of the strawberry and placed it between the pup's lips so he could eat it, hearing a little afterwards. "Good boy." He said when he saw his boyfriend more calm, earning a little blush on his cheeks, smiling to himself at that, putting now the milk on the cereal with fruit, listening to the little claps the other was giving when he knew that meant everything was ready, handing him now the bowl with a spoon. "All ready for you to eat, my little prince." 

His eyes got wide once he got the bowl on his hands, bending a little so he could give Seonghwa a kiss on the tip of his nose before he began to eat his cereal, making Seonghwa feel all flustered at the sudden affection, because no matter how many times he did that, he never expected it. Yunho was letting little hums and purrs fall from his mouth, letting him know how satisfied he was. 

Seonghwa stood there with his body resting on the kitchen counter, admiring his boyfriend eat because he could never get enough of him, it was endearing to see it all over again, leaving little kisses on his cheek and caressing his thighs, hearing him whine a little in protest because he just wanted to eat and the attention given was a distraction, but Seonghwa knew to well that if he didn't do it Yunho would be all pouts and all sad eyes, beacuse he loved the attention, he loved being taken care of.

It was such a show to see Yunho eat at four in the morning, that was for sure, because not even halfway through the bowl and he was already falling asleep still trying to eat, so he took it off of his hands even with the protests and claims and grabby hands he was doing at the cereal; he knew that he would not be able to take more than two more scoops before feeling full or falling off the counter, so Seonghwa was really being cautious with that and instead he put the bowl to one side and then he carried Yunho again grabbing him with so much care, lifting him softly so he could fall asleep on the way to the bedroom, which was not so far away. 

"I love you, Hwa." He heard the guy mumble under his breath in the middle of the way, leaving kisses on his neck and shoulder, soft kisses they were, and they made everything inside him feel good, kissing his head now. 

"I love you so much, babyboy." He said before kissing his lips softly, almost as if brushing them, arriving finally to their shared bedroom, sitting down with Yunho on his lap just so he could be able to lay down and let him on top of his body, letting him settle until he was comfy enough, receiving more kisses, smiling in-between them, because this was not the first time they would fall asleep like that, and he was so damn sure it was not going to be last one neither. 

Because he would be damned if one day he woke up without those puffy cheeks and puppy sparkly eyes of his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born while I was deep in my own head and the idea of a clingy Yunho appeared so I hope it's not that bad. I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
